1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve for controlling fluids, particularly fuel, having improved opening behavior and also improved closing behavior, at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solenoid valves are known as injection valves, for example, from the related art, in different embodiments. It has turned out that magnetic injection valves, which, in the area of the armature in the housing, have a magnetic separation, i.e. a nonmagnetic region, are able to open faster under the same conditions than valves without such a separation of the magnetic circuit. However, because of the separation of the magnetic circuit, the closing times deteriorated. In this connection, a magnetic choke has been proposed, which is inserted into the area of the magnetic separation in such a way that the magnetic choke and the magnetic separation are formed as a one-piece component. This component is produced using a two-component MIM process. Such a production process requires much effort and is relatively costly, however, so that it would be desirable to find a simpler and improved solution to this problem.